Shakespeare: Sorato styles!
by Cliched Cheesy Crap
Summary: Hah! D'ya get it? Romeo & Juliet? Yamato & Sora? Heh, hem... anyway... a Digimon fic loosely based around R & J. The class has to perform Romeo and Juliet, however, the parts in the play strangely mimick their everyday lives...
1. The School Assignment

**Disc:** Digimon does not belong to me¼ never has, never will XP

****

Yamato & Sora - Shakespeare styles!

A/N: I'm studying Romeo and Juliet in class and thought, 'Hey! What could be anymore cliché than taking a Shakespeare script and basing it around Digimon!' Not that I'm calling Shakespeare's stuff cliché, I quite enjoy the bits I can understand

Chapter 1: The School Assignment

Yamato ran a hand through his blonde hair subconsciously, staring at the blackboard at the front of the class; it read, 'Shakespeare is FUN!'. A smirk crossed his lips, _Yeah right... _He looked around, catching Taichi's eye, his expression mimicking Yamato's thoughts. Their English teacher turned back to the class, trying to look enthusiastic,

"That's right! The topic for this part of the year is Shakespeare. I went to the liberty of picking Romeo and Juliet for you." There was a general groan from the male part of the class, someone muttering, "Mac Beth's a lot more interesting... more blood." The teacher continued, "It's easier to study and it's themes strongly reflect youth such as yourselves." He cleared his throat at that point, "Hem... anyway... each class is to act out the script they are assigned. You'll be picking your parts out of this hat!" He produced one from his desk, more general groans from the rest of the class. He then continued to go past each individual desk, holding out that hat to each student.

Yamato wore a sour look, like a majority of his classmates. He just didn't like acting in general... it wasn't cool. His thoughts were cut off as the hat was shoved under his nose. He gingerly reached in and pulled out a name, opening the piece of paper cautiously. He hoped it wasn't a big par-

His eyes widened, mouth gaping. The piece of paper read 'Romeo' in nice teacher writing,

"I... I can't have this part!" He protested... but the teacher had already moved on. Yamato huffed, hunching his shoulders and glaring at the piece of paper. Maybe if he stared at it enough he might get 'Passerby 5' or something... whatever small part they had.

"Awwww! I got the smelly Nurse!" He heard Mimi pout, lip sticking out, arms folded, "She better not be some boring old lady. "

* * *

Sora took her piece of paper. She wasn't too keen on the acting. She hated being under those intense stage lights... everyone watching... she shuddered, opening it. She raised a brow at the words, 'Juliet'. Well... she was dead or something for lots of it... er... right? She sighed, pocketing the piece of paper, watching the rest of the class. Most of them seemed peeved at their parts... or were they just peeved about this in general? 

"Right! Now that's done! We can start rehearsing!" The teacher beamed, "Come grab a copy of 'Romeo and Juliet and we can begin!"

* * *

"What, are t-thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee Benv-volio, look upon thy death." Jyou stammered, trying to sound like a pissed off Tybalt, the polar opposite to him. 

"I do but keep the peace. Put up thy sword, Or manage it to part these men with me."

"What, drawn and talk of peace? I hate the word-" Jyou was cut off by the bell, letting out a sigh of relief, frowning, "I can't do this... " He drpped his head, letting out a , "WAAGH!" as Tai slapped him on the back,

"Great job their old Tybbie!" He grinned at Jyou.

Jyou frowned again, "Why're you so happy? Did you get a small part?"

"Yup! I got Paris... apparently he has no lines."

Jyou let out another sigh.

"Lucky! I got Nurse!" Mimi frowned, sighing after Jyou, "I skipped to her lines... she's an old hag!" She squealed.

"At least you didn't get Juliet. " Sora sauntered over to the small, growing group, "She's, like, a main character. She smiled sheepishly, "That and I have to kiss someone in the class... "

Mimi grinned, "Ooh! I hope it isn't Tadashi! He's yuck!" She stuck out her tongue.

"I'm Romeo..." Yamato said, trying to look casual, as if he did stuff like this all the time. Mimi let out an,

"Ooooooh!" Giggling with her hands over her mouth, "Good luck with the liplock!"

Sora blushed a little, glancing over at Matt who avoided everyone's gaze. She hated to sound like Matt's unofficial fan club... but he was cute, you know, in a cool way- A thought hit her. Would she be safe? Playing Juliet with Yamato? Matt's fan club really scary when it came to Matt and other girls, even if it was only a romantic part in a play that didn't mean anything! They'd probably throw tomatoes at her or something while she was on-stage. She gulped.

* * *

Taichi's grin lessened slightly when he heard Yamato was playing Romeo with Sora. He glanced from him to her... she looked pretty worried about something... It wasn't fair! Why should those two get paired up together! He felt so sure that something would develop between him an Sora after their episode in the digital world... it was always him that ended up saving Sora... like when what's-his-face made a clone of Sora and her crest... he shook his head.

* * *

A/N: ARGH! Sorry it's so short! I just suddenly got writer's block and had to end it here . I'll write more soon! Please review my stuff n' everything I'll get Seajay to help me write this, too! She's a big Sorato fan! Two heads are better than one!... right?... ... . ... ... Anyway! Like I said, please review! And not flame me? Cheerz! Ahhhhhm, yeah! 

Peace out, yo' dawg foo' thingy-ma-jig! - Anonymous Aardvark!


	2. YES!

Seajay: "I'm actually here this time! Amazing isn't it?"

Anonymous Aardvark: "Yeah! Less work for AA - v Heh heh heh…"

SJ: "I actually have to do work this time….but considering I'm the hardcore Sorato fan of the two it is only fair…"

AA: "You're also the much better writer! And you maky less typos on laptops than me too." Bows at SJ's feet

SJ: "Coz we are at my house this time! And in return I make more typos on normal computers becoz I'm too used to the flat keyboard of a laptop. But should we get started on the story now?"

AA: "Mmm… Blapple… heh heh… Morange…I mean- Yes! Lets start!1"

****

Yamato and Sora - Shakespeare Styles!

Chapter 2 - YES!

Keiko Tanaka narrowed her eyes at Sora as the class ended, trying to shoot her an evil look; though, Sora hadn't looked at her. Had she heard right? _Sora_ was cast as Juliet? Not only that, but Yamato was Romeo? This simply wouldn't do… A low growl escaped her lips before slinking silently out of the classroom. She would have to report this to Jun ASAP. It was lucky that that had been the last period, as Jun would want this information straight away! She headed down the corridor and up a flight of stairs to their club room.

"Jun!" Keiko cried as she opened the door, "I have terrible news!"

Jun Motomiya cocked her head at her subordinate, raising a brow, "What is it, Keiko?"

Keiko waited a moment, to build up a dramatic pause before speaking, "Our class has been made to perform Romeo and Juliet for English class. Yamato has been chosen to play Romeo… but it gets worse… the girl playing Juliet gets to kiss Romeo. She's… Sora Takenouchi." She said the name with venom.

Jun frowned. Yes… this _was_ terrible news. And her name sounded familiar… Sora… Sora… one of her snotty little brother's friends?

"Thank you, Keiko, for this valuable information. We shall act upon it immediately. This could disrupt everything we stand for…"

---------------------

Yamato sauntered into the music room already occupied by fellow band members: Akira, Yutaka and Takashi.

"'Bout time! What took you so long?" Akira questioned.

"Ahhhh.…." _How long had it taken him to walk down the 3 flights of stairs?_

"I had a run-in with……ah……..some fan girls and y'know ….." _Phew._

"Bloody bitches at it again? They never know when to give it a rest. But you're here now so we better begin."

"For fucks sake Matt that's the 5th time you've stuffed it up! How hard can it be to sing 'And then..'?" Takashi groaned.

Yamato sighed. It was time to come clean, "I've been cast as… Ro… in our class play." He'd mumbled the word, 'Romeo', too embarrassed to admit it. Acting wasn't his thing.

"…Eh? Speak up." Takashi blinked at him.

Yamato took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said, "I've been cast as… Romeo… in our class play…"

The other band members looked at each other with raised brows, smirks on their faces. There was only a mere pause before everyone cracked up laughing. Apart from Matt.

Now it was Matt's turn to groan. Stupid play.

"Y-You? As Romeo?" Yutaka spoke through his laughter with tears in his eyes.

Takashi snickered, "I feel sorry for the girl who's Juliet. Imagine the look on the faces of your fan club members when they find out."

"Then again, I bet kissing Matt is worth the pain… y'know… if you're a girl," Akira smirked.

Yamato's face reddened, then soured, "Yeah, yeah… can we just get on with practice? It's what we're here for, isn't it?"

"Alright, keep your over-gelled hair on, _Romeo_." Akira strummed a guitar cord, "From the top, everyone."

---------------------------------------

"Alright, is everyone here?" Jun did a quick headcount… there were a few missing, "We can't wait any longer for people to show up… I have… _news_…supplied by our Second-in-Command, Keiko Tanaka." By the look on her face, it was obvious it wasn't good,

"As a few of you know, Yamato has been cast as Romeo in the Year 12 English production of Romeo and Juliet; a play his class is performing. I have come to understand that he will have to kiss a girl. None other than… Sora Takenouchi."

There were a few gasps as the other girls in the room took in this new information.

"I know, I know," Jun continued flapping her hand to shush them, "This is the biggest obstacle that has been thrown our way… but we shall overcome it!"

There were cries of, "Hear, hear." And nods of heads.

Jun continued, "As the YES Club motto goes: 'YES is best'. And we are. We are the best at protecting our Honourable Yamato."

There were more nods and shouts of approval, the faces of the girls in the club looking more determind than ever.

"We must come up with a plan to stop this abomination." Her serious face faltered, her mouth forming a sheepish smile, "Um… so…. Does anyone have any ideas?"

There was a long pause as hands met chins in thought.

Ami raised her hand, "U-Um… how about we shave her head?"

Jun blinked a few times, then narrowed her eyes, "Uhh… no."

Shizuka, too, raised her hand, "What if we made her breath stink? Then Yamato wouldn't want to kiss her!"

Jun pondered this… but, again, it was too stupid, "…Um, well… it's good to see you're throwing suggestions out there…"

It was then that Keiko's eyes lit up, "What if we tried to get the teachers to swap her part with one of YES's members?"

Jun grinned. Now _that_ was more like it, "Brilliant, Keiko! It's reason's like this that I put you in Second-in-Command."

Keiko blushed, smiling to herself.

"Now, who do we know here that's in Yamato's class?"

There was a brief pause before Keiko stuck her hand up, "Well, I am. And I'm a good choice, too. I'm Second-in-Command. But I'm also _very_ reliable and wouldn't do anything stupid." She nodded, hopefully, to emphasise her point.

Jun nodded with her, "Yes… I think this may work… at least then we'll have one of our own up there instead of that slut."

There were more, "Hear, hear"s… even though every other girl in the room wished that she could be Yamato's Juliet.

----------------------------------------

So! There you go! AA and SJ combined to make Ultra-Robotic-Mega-Doom Combat Robot! Yeah! Heh heh… sorry… Anyway… you WILL review. Or else we shall get the Yamato Fanclub onto you all! YES is Best!

A/N: YES stands for: Yamato is Especially Sexy Fanclub. Heh heh heh. We fooled you all!


	3. Monobrow

SJ:We're back again.

AA: Yeah! Who knew that you could stay awake purely on Raspberry Coke and Nestle Crunchy Cookie, Double Blend Milk Chocolate? (No… this isn't advertising.)

SJ: Are you sure about that?

AA: Of course I am! Puts large wad of advertisement cash in bank

SJ: Cookie's goooooood

AA: This isn't going anywhere… is it?

SJ: No… not really… maybe we need to watch more anime

AA: Or not. It's your turn to type

SJ: But the computer is being mean to me….it likes you better…

AA: Well… the… the keyboard likes you better… check out my typoos!

SJ: typoos?

AA: Er… . . Yes… it's what a computer excretes

SJ: I……see………

**Yamato and Sora - Shakespeare Styles!**

Chapter 3 - Monobrow

Yamato sauntered into the classroom. _Mmmmm……something smells like it's burning…_

"Waaah? Tai! Your monobrow is on fire!"

"What? It is?"

"Yes!" Quickly grabbing the trash can he threw it onto Tai's head, effectively cutting the oxygen supply to the fire and extinguishing it. Also resulting in Tai getting covered in spitballs, mouldy fish and egg sandwiches and a splashing of banana peel.

"There, all gone." Matt said while dusting his hands off.

"Matt! Not only has my monobrow been burnt off but now you've made me stink as well!"

"You don't really smell much different to before….the only new addition is the banana. It's now banana-infused 3-day-old fish instead of just your rotten egg farts and your smelly socks. 99 cent shop cologne is nasty y'know Tai."

"MATT!"

Just kidding! We fooled you all again! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahaha! Mwajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Oh and just for your amusement this is what happened when we went to Altavista's babelfish and translated that to Japanese and back to English this is what happened:

As for Yamato in classroom sauntered. That way... something smell does Mmmmm, it burns..."Waaah? Tai! As for monobrow of Your there is a fire! "" What? It is that? "" It is! Him you threw the fact that "it grasps directly in the head of Tai which cuts the supply of oxygen effectively in the fire, turns off that, the trash box. In addition being covered with spitballs of the skin of the banana, the mouldy fish and the egg sandwich and splashing ending in Tai which you obtain. "It goes there, completely. "As for the mat while paying the dust of that hand, you called. "Mat! Only my monobrow now and it burnt in order to do stench in me from separated! ""... the Before only new addition is the banana, really differs smell does not do greatly. Now as for that the banana were poured 3 days which it is the old fish in farts of the egg where you rot exactly in place of your smelly socks. Troublesome y'know Tai where is the colon of the store of 99 cents. "" Mat!

"Exactly! You tease! As for us everything which is deceived for the second time!

**Yamato and Sora - Shakespeare Styles!**

Chapter 3 - The Real Chapter

At Odaiba Senior High School, it was lunchtime and all the students were merrily eating their oh so tasty cafeteria lunches. Well one student by the name of Yagami Taichi was eating it anyway. In fact, he was not only eating his own, but those of several of the people surrounding him as well. People he liked to think of as his friends. At the present moment they were seriously considering if they really wanted to keep that title.

Sitting next to our beloved Taichi is our good friend who goes by the name of Ishida Yamato. Now Yamato is looking rather glum at the moment. Surprisingly that is not because of the fact that Taichi has eaten his lunch. Rather, it was caused by the fact that his next lesson was English class. And we all know what that means.

"Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!

It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night

Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear,

Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear.

So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows

As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.

The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,

And, touching hers, make blessèd my rude hand.

Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!

For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." Yamato spoke unenthusiastically, a rather dry expression on his face, looking over to Sora as he spoke to Juliet,

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

The class were all seated, reading their copies of Romeo and Juliet as each character spoke aloud, lines still unlearnt.

There was a pause as the class waited for Juliet to speak, though, she was only prompted by a cough from the teacher,

"Oh! Err, lets see… Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this,

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Sora spoke nervously, her voice quivering on the odd word, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Mimi watched Sora's face with interest from the seat beside her, a sly smirk forming on her lips. No way… Sora, the tomboy, couldn't possibly have a crush on Matt, the lone wolf… could she? How Scandalous! Or maybe it was nerves? She'd SO have to get Sora to confess to her later.

Matt gave an internal sigh. They were only into Act 1 and already there had been at least two physical kisses. Wasn't there supposed to be only one at the end? It wasn't too bad, he supposed, Sora wasn't a complete random… who knows? She might be a good kisser; might as well look on the bright side, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.

They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Yamato paused, reading the next two words on the page.

Sora read _Kisses her_; the action after Romeo's line. She smiled a small smile, imagining Yamato leaning into her, his lips parting to meet hers. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all?

"JULIET!" The teacher cried in annoyance.

"Wha? Ah! Right! Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!

Give me my sin again."

A pause. _They kiss again. _

Again and again and yet again.

&$#&&$$$#&&$$$&(&&

Fuck this shit.

"Eww! I'm not going to kiss you, Matt, no matter what!" Takeru grinned, flicking through the pages of Romeo and Juliet.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. No, just read out the lines, smart ass."

"Fine, fine, if that's how you're going to be about it."

Yamato lay back on his bed, skimming his lines. Takeru had agreed to help him learn them, which was good, as at least TK was somewhat sincere about it. Unlike Takashi…

"So, who's the lucky lady, Matt? Anyone I know?"

"…"

"So it IS someone I know!" Takeru's grin increased and an expectant look came onto his face.

"It's… Sora…"

"No way! Really? Why are you so upset then? Sora's hot."

It was now Yamato's turn to smirk. "I thought you had a girlfriend." He stated bluntly.

"Yeah, Sora's hot. But Kari's hotter." He stuck a playful tongue out at his brother.

Yamato rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't know hot even if it made out with you."

"Oh but she does… regularly."

"…Change topic."

"Takeru one point, Yamato nil."

Yamato promptly threw a pillow at Takeru, smacking him in the side of the head.

"Ahh! What was that for!" Takeru laughed, flinging it back.

"You know damn right what that was for!" Yamato hurled it back.

Takeru dodged. It hit the wall with a loud 'thwack!'. Footsteps could be heard coming from down the hallway before the door was opened and Natsuko Takaishi's head appeared around the door.

"Just what are you two doing? I used to have to come and check up on you when you were 2 and 5. Last time I checked you were 14 and 17. Please do correct me if I am wrong."

"Aww… mom! We're in a fight scene!" Takeru lied, "I'm helping Matt with his Romeo and Juliet lines."

"Oh." Natsuko's face went blank. "And what part is Yamato playing?"

Takeru physically bit back a laugh, "Romeo!"

"Oh! Is he now?" Natsuko smiled. One could tell she was imagining her son on stage performing the lead role. "And what lovely young girl is accompanying you in the main role?"

Before Takeru knew what a happened, a hand had been clamped over his mouth.

"E-Er, no one. You wouldn't know her at all." Yamato hastily answered.

Natsuko blinked, feeling very much left out of the loop, "Very well then… You'll have to tell me when you're performing. I'd love to watch it." This was the perfect opportunity to show Yamato that she cared. She hadn't had much of a chance since he had been living with his father…

Little did she know this was the very time Yamato did not want her to care.

Takeru forced Matt's fingers away from his mouth, "He'd love that! He'll make sure we get front row seats!"

Yamato choked, eyes wide. No. This wasn't happening. No way.

What ever happened to his "cute, innocent" little brother?

'Ding dong. Ding dong.'

Keiko stood attentively outside the Motomiya residence. Jun swung the door open,

"Come in, come in."

Keiko nodded, walking into the entrance way, slipping off her shoes and putting on a pair of guest slippers, making sure her shoes faced toward the exit. Jun lead her second-in-command to her room, closing the door firmly behind her and motioning to her desk chair,

"Please, take a seat."

"Thank you." Keiko bowed her head, sitting down and taking out a file. Jun sat on her bed, watching her friend expectantly.

"Here, I have the plan in which we stop that bitch from getting Yamato."

"Please, continue."

Keiko took a breath before launching into it, "Well, as I see it, the teacher has the overall decision on who plays the part. Thus I must strive to stand out in the class so I may seem like a potential candidate to take over her role." She paused, Jun nodding for her to continue.

"I will also have to call to attention mistakes Sora makes. If it comes down to it I may even have to… lie. This is all I have so far. I am sure opportunities will unfold if I manipulate the teacher and the said subject in this manner. Meanwhile, I'll be taking on Juliet's lines as well as my minor character's so I will be fully prepared to take on her lines."

Jun nodded again thoughtfully, "Very good." Jun frowned, "Though… it's not enough…there's no guarantee that she'd quit…" The two fell into silence, figurative cogs whirring.

"I've got it!" Jun cried, ramming her index finger into the air, "Dirty rumors!"

Keiko grinned, "Perfect! You really are a master, Jun!"

"I only try my best to defend Yamato against the whores of our school system… it's nothing. Now, for starters… we should probably tell her what Yamato _really_ thinks of her acting." Of course, neither had a clue about what Yamato thought, but being called useless by one of the most popular guys in school had to hurt somehow.

Daisuke quirked an eyebrow at the girls' conversation, ear pressed hard against the door. Girls could be so mean! He tried to lean closer.

"DAISUKE!" His mother cried, "What _are_ you doing!"

Daisuke leapt up, "N-nothing! I swear!"

"How many times have I told you not to do that!"

"Sorry mom!"

Jun stiffened when she heard her mother, panic brushing the surface of her mind. Surely Davis wouldn't tell anyone… did he even know Sora? Surely not… he was just doing what every other younger brother in the universe did; eavesdrop in onto teenage girl conversation. She shook her head. Yes. Everything would be fine. Their plan was safe.

AA: "Woot! We FINALLY updated!1!"

SJ: "Yeah, after… what… like, four months?"

AA: "Hey, at least it's progress" -;; v

SJ: "Yes, AFFIRMATIVE ANSWER IS BEST"

AA: "Huzzah for babelfish!"

SJ: "We act extensively all foolish!"

AA: "Oh noes! My monobrow is on fire!"

And thus, it connected AA and SJ in order to make the robot of battle super robotic destiny!


End file.
